CHAPTER 5: Motherlode Tavern
Motherlode Tavern Two days ago we had indeed found the Mighty Nine, and according to Narth it was only 3123.12 kilometers from where we left it. So far nothing noteworthy had been detected by our sensors.There only were a few sporadic contacts at the very scanner horizon. Once again the Thalim nebula was prominently displayed on our main viewer. A large part of that nebula had recently been claimed by the Union and much of what had been controlled by the Nogoll who had been a Galactic Council member until recently. It had technically become become Union space only very recently as a result of the Union Nogoll war and the White Nogoll officially becoming a Union member. The whole region was still in turmoil as the final boundaries subject to heated dispute and new friction between Union and Galactic Council. Not to mention the societies, the Nogoll suppressed and controlled on behalf of the Kermac. Cateria our Chief Medical Officer rarely spend time on the bridge. Today however she stood with her arms crossed next to the Nav Tank which was located in the operations center, and an extension of the bridge. and stared with a brooding gaze at the main viewer, currently showing a spectacular image of the Thalim Nebula. I still did not know much about her personally. She always appeared cold and seemed not interested in social interaction. Har-Hi sitting in his seat next to me was doing his best Cateria impression. Also with crossed arms and an even more serious expression than usual starting at the image of the Nebula. I asked. “I know it is exceptionally beautiful with all the purples and yellows but I would think that you two have seen such sites before. What is it that makes you stare at it like that?” Har-Hi gestured towards the main viewer and said. “Just a little over four standard years ago, my clan and many others fought a terrible battle on the other side of that nebula. Dai fighting Dai with great anger and an immense Union fleet under the command of Admiral Stahl taking a terrible toll. It was also my first deployment in a real battle. Not a pirate raid but a full scale war against my own kind. I killed many good fighter pilots that day. Looking at that nebula I was reminded of that and I wondered just how many Dai spirits have been added to these colorful swirls that day. Only now I know our captain was nearby as well, in a civilian yacht no less.” Shea swiveled her seat. “The probability that five suns go supernova at more or less the same time and so close together is…” Cateria interrupted her with a hoarse voice. “It was not a natural event. These were five vibrant Seenian Star Systems, with many billions in population. “ She pointed at the screen. “This gaseous cloud of matter and the debris within is where Ataci was, a world as beautiful as Para Para, my mother was born there. Over there, that purplish swirl is where Palingoi was. The third planet of that sun was my home world.” She sighed deeply and with more emotion than she ever had displayed so far. ”If there are such things as spirits or souls then the Dai spirits of that battle you speak of have joined billions of my kind.” “What would it take to snuff five suns just like that?” I wondered “The warmachines of the Dark Ones, no doubt.” Cateria said. "As you know I was in suspended animation when it happened." Mao turned and said. “I don’t think we, as in Union Technology are all too far away from that. I mean we do have Wurgus Solar Bombs, they are huge and need to be towed into place, but a hundred of them or so can turn a Main sequence star into a Supernova.” As Mao said that,I wondered if a Translocator Cannon could be built large enough to transmit Solar Bombs or if the Bombs could be made smaller. Narth, shrouded as usual turned and said. “Considering our Captain’s train of thought , it is good we Narth decided to be part of the Union. “ His response made everyone turn and despite his shrouded appearance I was certain he was amused. Shea asked. “What made you say that?” “Our Captain thinking like a real Terran and contemplating quite frightening realistic ways of accomplishing the feat of killing suns. The decision of Narth to join the Union and thus be allies instead of potential opponents is therefore a good decision. ” Har-Hi had his arms still crossed high before his chest as he usually did, gave me a glance from the corner of his eyes. “From everything I know about you Narth, there should be nothing that could harm or threaten you but then knowing our Captain, I tend to agree with you. There is no race or civilization more warlike than those Terran Humans. And there isn't anything big enough out there, she wouldn't charge with a sword or an ax.” I sighed. “Not you too. I heard that accusation several times before. I don’t think it is true. Terrans love peace. Besides I am not a Terran. I am a Norse from Nilfeheim.” Cateria leaned forward so I could see her and for the first time I actually saw her grin. “Yes, that is much more peaceful society.“ She then looked to the ceiling and said. “SHIP wasn’t it you who told me about Nilfeheim? What is their favorite past time again?” Even SHIPS voice had an amused tone as she said. “Skull bashing, if I heard the Captain,right.” Now it was me crossing my arms and pretending to be offended and said. “What a fine crew have, ganging up on me, not even my own SHIP is on my side.” Shaka raised his Virtu Helmsman helmet and said looking over his shoulder. “They always pick on us poor, defenseless Terrans, but they are sure glad to see us when they picked a fight with someone they can’t beat alone.” Narth spread his arms. “Our Helmsman reinforced my earlier statement.” I wasn’t really sure if I should have been proud or ashamed of my heritage and its reputation. This wasn’t the first time I heard non Terrans say this in a similar way. My musings were interrupted by SHIP. “We are reaching the last waypoint before we drop out of Quasi Space and reach our destination.” I cleared my throat and said. “Well back to business guys.” I sat up straight and the Intu-Controls were sliding under my hands. SHIP our AI was getting more and more in tune with me and she was able to read my body language, before I even consciously thinking what I wanted to do. “Shaka drop us out of Quasi , reduce to drift and keep emissions low. Shea, SHIP and Narth scan the area and get me a tactical on battle view. Mao please launch two KELPIE drones and park them on apex and nadir position above that brown dwarf.” My bridge crews voices resonated in my audio relay as I raised the seat into the Battle dome position. Even though there were no indications of any hostile contacts. I liked using the battle view to make myself an overall picture of the situation ahead. We were about to approach a well known Pirates nest. The Battle dome gave me an unobstructed view of space. I could turn and see into any direction with a mere move of my eyes. The displayed images were simulated and computronic enhanced so my limited natural senses I could see what otherwise would be too fast, to far or to dim for me to see on my own. Our sensors picked up several energy sources right away and the system associated a cluster of symbols to each, giving me the analytical results from science and tactical. The KELPIE drones were part of new special NAVINT equipment we had received at Nebuchadnezzar station. Football sized drones, cloaked with special diffuser fields scrambling their already minute engine trails and loaded with the most advanced scanner and sensor technology our society could engineer. It was the first time I used them, after getting a Neural Upload briefing of their capabilities just a few days ago. Narth reported first as it was his job as the OPS Officer. “Sixty One artificial energy sources, 38 belong to fixed installations, consistent with Asteroid mining bases of Tech Level 6. Fifteen energy sources are analyzed and belonging to small spacecraft with very limited FTL capabilities. Five belong to larger signature space ships and the main energy source belongs a central construct consistent with the reported position of Brahma Port.” Now Hans delivered his report. “We have one of the signatures on file. It belongs to a known pirate ship, the Bloody Mary of Captain Crimson Curse. It is a heavily modified Karthanian war cruiser. The others are not on file.” Shea said. “While it appears this is simply an old star system and science data suggests natural causes for the collapsed star. There is enough asteroid and planetary matter for about 12 planets. This suggests the planets have been destroyed after the sun cooled down. Maybe something we should look into.” Even though he was not a senior officer I still blinked at Sobody’s symbol and he immediately responded. “The System is locally known as Bennett’s Field referring to the large family enterprise running the local operations.” I lowered the seat and said. “I think I like to check things out. Some sort of low profile before we officially make our entrance.” Har-Hi said. “We could use the Tullerman Dinghy that came with the Mighty Nine.” Sobody explained further. “Tullerman Dinghies are very common around these parts, often used by Scavengers. Most likely a small crew of unlucky scavengers crossed the path of the Mighty Nine.” --""-- The Tavern was called the Mother Lode and had been chiseled and burned directly into the rock of the asteroid. The floor was made of metal grating placed in metal frames over more rough rock, Something small skittered between the pieces of waste and garbage that had fallen through the slots in the floor. The bar of the tavern occupied much of the left side of the tavern while a viewport with a good view at one of the Asteroid bases’ mooring arms was on the other side. The shabby looking Tullerman brand 25 meter Dinghy we had used to come here was now moored there next to two much bigger ships and two ugly banged up looking miner tugs. The tavern was filled about to half its capacity with the roughest looking bunch of humans and non humans I had ever seen. The air was putrid not just because of the strong and alien drinks served and consumed but also of rancid body odors of unwashed and unkempt individuals of a dozen species or more. As per Har-Hi’s suggestion we had taken the Tullerman ahead of the disguised Tigershark to get a feel of the situation before I made our official entrance. This would be the first official appearance of Black Velvet and her crew after all. I wanted to see and feel how other Pirate captains talked and acted. For this Har-Hi and I had disguised ourselves as Freespace Scavengers, a disguise suggested by Sobody. Scavengers were mostly ignored and at the bottom of the feeding order of the galactic space faring community and so it was we were pretty much ignored here on Brhama Port. We had settled down on a quiet table in a corner and nursed our drinks while keeping our eyes and ears open. Shea and Elfi had done a great job as Har-Hi looked now like a dark red furred Jooltar, a canine species believed to be distantly related to the Attikans. Unlike the Attikans however they did not live in the Large Magellanic Cloud, but were a small independent species that made their home somewhere in a small sphere of influence beyond the Karthanian Conglomerate. The Jooltar were only briefly mentioned in Xeno Class but as I understood it was generally accepted knowledge that they have stolen most of their technology instead of inventing it. To complete his fur covered body costume complete with an animated bioflex mask, he also wore an outfit that was diced together from several questionable sources and none of the armor and clothing pieces looked new or in good repair. That the costume he chose had to be red was something he insisted upon. I was made up to look like a black Nogoll wearing a similar set of clothing and equipment pieces over the black fur that covered me from head to toe. Since Nogoll space was not far from here and the black Nogoll had not fared too well in the still very recent Union Nogoll conflict; Sobody said it was a good choice for a costume, as encountering a black Nogoll in Freespace wasn’t unusual. Har-Hi had dropped a few small Polo coins into a slot next to the table and selected a simple battle strategy game that was now displayed on the table surface. We played it and apparently paid no attention to the surroundings, but we both carried Nano fiber periscope optics and directional microphones. My Nogoll horns carried the optics and the large Nogoll ears the directional audio sensors. Har-Hi was similar equipped and that allowed us to focus in on any conversation and watch without appearing to watch at all. The barkeeper was a three armed Pertharian. Either his business was not very good or he had other problems saving money for a cybernetic replacement or a re-grow therapy but he tried his best to keep at least the glasses and the bar counter reasonably clean, as he kept polishing glasses whenever he did not serve drinks. Two more Pertharians came in and sat down at the other end of the taverns guest room. I was around those giants long enough to notice the barkeep was not too pleased to see them and he didn’t speak to them. The atmosphere of the taverns was not very cheerful or very lively , everyone kept to their business and while there was a constant din of voices no conversation was held loud enough to carry far. On a table not far from us were three Oghr, I was not sure of what subspecies, playing a game with dice. They appeared to be miners from one of the asteroid mines in the system. It wasn’t long after the arrival of the Pertharians when a man with distinctive Dai features appeared. He even wore Dai armor, however his was not red but black and adorned with purple panels. His harness did not carry a clan glyph. He looked around and went straight to the table of the Pertharians. I zoomed in on that table using a sub dermal sensor track on the side of my index finger and rubbing my thumb over it. The other Horn of my bio flex mask contained the latest in NAVINT communication technology, a picto-burst GalCom transmitter and with it I was connected with the Tigershark. So they could see and hear what we did. The images were directly sent to my visual nerve. Har-Hi whispered and said without moving the jaws of his fierce canine predator mask. “That is a ancient assassins armor suit, the long extinct Mar-Do tribe was famous for those. He wears it in a way that I am certain he knows how to use it, but he is no pure blood Dai from the looks of it.” Through the crisp optics I saw him placing a complicated folded small piece of paper on the table and one of the Pertharians produced one that matched it. Hans, who was of course watching the scene back on the Tigershark said to me. “This is a Narly Angularity. The Nul are known to use these complicated three dimensional shapes to identify themselves as members of their intelligence services.” While I silently acknowledged the half Dai spoke and I could hear every word. He said to the two giants. “It is quite foolish to dress up like Pertharians. There is hardly a more loyal species to the Union and only a handful ever went astray. There is already one tending the bar and he carries the price of his betrayal openly. His family most likely ripped out that arm and he has enough honor left not to replace it, seeing you with all four arms is not sitting well with him I can tell.” As it turned out we weren’t the only ones pretending to be someone else. I mused and wondered if there were even more like us and them in this room. One of the giants spoke. “We are aware of this but our size restricts us to few species we can portray. It is however pleasant to meet you once again, Dimon Honsu. We would not agree to meet anyone else." So the Half Dai had a name. Shea flashed a message over my retina display and it read. “Intel report on Damon Honsu is very sparse, but biometric analysis suggests he is half Dai and half Asian Human. According to our files. He is a Freelancer and occasional assassin. He supposedly has good connections to the Nul." I whispered back."That he has those connections can be confirmed, I'd say." Shea agreed and added."SHIP is certain to 98.99 percent that the voice is created and not natural. Chances are he is not what he appears either.Lt. Senhadjii is analyzing his body language as we speak. Visual Data Analysis on the false Pertharians is more revealing and we are certain these are Nul Agents.” I acknowledged her report with a blink and focused on the dialog on that table that turned out to be much more than a chance meeting of pirates or freelancers. The man named Honsu said. “This is Brhama Port, Guys. You could be all yourself, two Nul be less suspicious than two Pertharians. No one around here is a particular fan of the Union and Pertharians are as Union as Terrans. We could have met in a far nicer venue. Only want to be professionals, amateurs and agents in the cheap Holo novels met in dark bars on some remote Miner Asteroid. Well Brhama is a Miners port, but it has much nicer restaurants and lounges. “Let us not dwell on our choice of disguise or meeting venue, Mr. Honsu. We are certain you are not always Dimon Honsu to the world either. You do business with us long enough to know that we are no fools.” The Half Dai sat down, folded his hands on the table and said. “Indeed I know and I am glad you have agreed to meet with me.” "Because you have been a valuable and quite reliable asset, especially for Union intel, we heeded your invitation and agreed to meet as we too have an agenda we must discuss with you, but for now tell us why you wanted to meet us.” “I am here to see what the chances are for you to meet with my Kermac contacts.” The same disguised Nul answered. “We are not interested in meeting the Kermac. For it disgusts us to deal with these squealing, self important, meddling dwarfs. It is true we don’t like the Union but we much prefer them over the Kermac and if the Union ever decides to move against them, we won’t stop them.” Now the second disguised Nul spoke for the first time. “However there are two recent developments of great concern to us and believe you can help us with the first and we might consider information exchange with the Kermac regarding the other event.” I had to remind myself to move my piece and keep pretending to play as the conversation went on. Honsu said. “Can you be more specific?” The second Nul answered. “The First Gray born Nul in decades has disappeared. Grays, you must know are of tremendous importance to us. Decades can pass without one being born, and sometimes even centuries. Whenever a Gray is born an important event is about to take place, it always has been so. Sixteen Nul cycles ago a Gray One was born and not just to any family pod but he was the first offspring come to the plane of life from the loins and line of our Wise Leader. This event was hailed as tremendous omen. The Gray One was to be our next leader and he was trained in all things. The Gray One exceeded all expectations. He was stronger and easily learned all that was put before him and all Nul rejoiced as he would be our second ruler in all Nul history that is an All Gray. The other Nul chimed in and explained further. “We are a very violent race and made ourselves almost extinct in seven great wars. Seven wars that destroyed our civilization and reduced our home world to a lifeless planet covered in ashes. Out of these ashes rose the first Gray one , the greatest leader and ruler. He prevented us from doing that again.Now a new one is born to us and all Nul-Nul knows there will be a great chance and challenge for us on the horizon.” The other disguised Nul grunted in agreement. “The path to Nul leadership has many stations and elements. The most important one is the Purification Bath in the Holy Ashes of Narl Gatu, the ashes of our first Civilization. To do so, the Gray prince entered the purification sleep and was sent aboard the Narl Tompe Barge on his way to Narl Gatu. The prince never arrived.” The first Nul spoke with agitation in his voice. “The Nul Realm left no trace unchecked and we came to the conclusion he had been abducted, captured by pirates or freelancers daring enough to infiltrate Nul space. We know he is still alive and somewhere in Freespace and we will pay you whatever price you demand if you find our Prince. You have six month to find him. After that we will search for him and no planet and no asteroid will be spared in our search. Of course that would mean the end of the Freespace treaty and war.” I held my breath under the warm fur mask and for a moment forgot to play the game. There was the potential of Intergalactic war discussed on a shabby table inside a low class tavern somewhere deep in Freespace. The man in the dark Dai armor said. “I will do my best to find him. If he is alive and in Freespace I am sure I can find him.Captured Nul are always news." The Half Dai played with the folded paper thing and added. "Could he not been taken by the Shiss or the Union?” “The possibility that it was the Shiss is still considered and if we find evidence it is so, then we will increase our efforts to unprecedented levels to annihilate all that is Shiss.” Again the second Nul participated in the conversation saying: “While it is not completely impossible that it had been done by the Union, it is not how they operate usually. As they much rather test our resolve with entire fleets and probing our strength by provoking large scale skirmishes. The Union respects us, we know. They however do not fear us. Agitating us by abducting the prince is simply not their style.” “I will keep my eyes and ears open, if there is a Nul warrior kept prisoner or sold in Freespace I should be able to hear about it. Can I ask how you know he is still alive and in Freespace?” “It must be so. The Seer of Narl Gatu said we have six month before our Prince, who according to the Seer is in a strange land will transform forever. The seer was brought to the last position we knew the prince was and the Seer pointed towards Freespace” Now the first Nul spoke again. “Our leader believes that the Prince is transformed from being alive to being dead.” The Half-Dai snorted and made an amused facial expression as he said. “I thought your investigation was done with sensors and tracing engine trails. You place too much trust in a Seer. I know a thing or two about Psionics and no Psionic gift can predict the future. Maybe he simply went off course and burnt up exiting Quasi Space too close to a sun?” The first Nul in his disguise said raising his voice. “The Seer of Narl Gatu is not a Psionic user. We Nul have no talent or use for Psionics. But the Seer is no mere Nul and he has been with us since we Nul rose from the Ashes of Narl Gatu. The Seer has always been correct, always!” If he Nul was correct, then this Seer was among the oldest living beings, perhaps older than even Deepa. Honsu did not respond to that but waved to the Barkeeper and ordered Thil. I knew Thil was a watery, weak beer like drink and I moved a game piece not even knowing if it was my turn and kept listening. The Half Dai said to the disguised Nul agents. “Let us talk about the second event then. The one you mentioned could make you consider a meeting with the Kermac.” “We like to make it clear that we only agree to an information exchange, nothing more. I personally would rather join the Union than deal with these meddlers.” Honsu shrugged and said. “I am only the enabler, I make the connection. The Kermac have asked me to make contact with the Eye of Narl. What you then discuss or agree upon concerns me not.” The first Nul said. “The Golden are no longer neutral. As small as this civilization appears to be, they have considerable technology, immense knowledge and contacts to species and civilizations none of us have heard off. Their resources might even equal those of any of the Big Four.” Honsu put down the mug he had just received and waved his hand. “Are you sure this is correct information? The Golden are synonymous with neutrality and have been so for eons. Have they decided to join and side with the Kermac?” “We are surprised you have not heard of it, Damon Honsu. The Golden have applied for Union membership and it has been granted just a few days ago much faster than this process usually takes, they are full members of the Union. We just received message from our envoys at Pluribus the message traveled per GalNet to Bokta World a Union outpost where we maintain a trading post and was then transmitted via Myon Corresponder to Natu Toth our throne world. Since we do not have the benefit of instantaneous messaging as the cursed Union all this it happened about four to five weeks ago.” The voice of the Half-Dai was no longer sounding as certain as he had before as he said. “Could it be a trick, propaganda or false information? Sobody the First Merchant would never agree to something like that.” “Would we be here and consider a meeting with the Kermac if it was a trick? Sobody the First Merchant never made a secret of his admiration for the Terrans and according to our source he has retired. A delegation of Golden Elders is still on Pluribus. We try to gather more details, but we know the entire Golden fleet has already been turned over to Union Fleet control and we know from reliable sources that the first Golden Spheres have been seen on their way to Ross 128 to be fitted with Translocator Cannons, no doubt.” Honsu cursed. “Violent gravitons, Gantoor’s ghost be damned, Golden Spheres are not far behind their battleships and Golden sensors are second to none.” “This is not just a one planet society joining the Union. This is as historic as the Klack making that decision.” The second Nul spread his upper arm pair. “Not to mention that we have information that the Narth are now active Union members and even sharing some of their technology. With all this they might listen to their Warrior Admiral and attack and be done with all Kermac and perhaps all that is Nul once and for all.” Honsu leaned back. “It is true, the Narth are suddenly an active member. They have strengthened that cursed PSI Corps, and no spy, mole or traitor is safe from their powers.” The first Nul sounded just as concerned as his partner. “With the Union that strong, and getting stronger by the day, all it takes is a spark of an incident and their Assembly will call for war. I have been a diplomatic guest during their last Union Week celebrations and I have seen their parade. It takes a lot to frighten a Nul, but I won’t forget the sight of Union battle groups and there were Dai Mothers filled with Dai Fighters in Union gray” The first agreed with his colleague and said. “Find our prince and if he is alive and returned to us we will agree to meet the Kermac and discuss what options we might have to address these developments. If he is not found, Nul will go to war and all diplomacy and subterfuge will end. The Nul will perish we know but until that day, the Galaxy will be a place of death and destruction never seen since the days of the Dark Ones, that is the word of our First Nul.” The Half Dai got up and said. “I will search for your prince with all haste and all efforts. Such a war must be prevented.” With these words he left. I wished I could follow him and find out more about this character, but something else happened and prevented me even contemplating how to do accomplish that. The Barkeep stomped from behind his bar to the table of the two disguised Nul and pointed all three of his arms at them and said with a loud voice. “I don’t like anyone mocking me or my species. I paid the price of looking to the Arcane Order and I live here in exile but you are not Pertharian; you are something else in disguise. Now why would anyone come to this station pretending to be Pertharians? I think you are spies of some sort!” Now everyone in the Tavern was paying attention and almost everyone was pulling weapons. Both disguised Nul got up, toppling the table doing it and the first raised his hands. “We are not Union. And we know nothing of an Arcane Order.” The Barkeeper growled with anger saying “You are also not Pertharian! Every Pertharian knows the Arcane Order, ever single one!” “We are Nul. We had no intention to insult you, but we will not be threatened.” “This is Freespace and since there are no Nul merchants, no Nul travellers or Nul Freelancers, you are Government Spies. No real Pertharian would ever sit in a bar where a Tark like me serves drinks.” "I am Pertharian and I just threatened you, Nul. I kill you both!" Before the situation escalated, three men in Karthanian Battle suits stomped in, they looked exactly how I imagined half Kermac half Shiss would look. Their leader holding a genuine SII Fafnir,enough firepower to roast everyone in the tavern and said. ”We are the Bassetts and we welcome everyone on our rock, except spies of any kind. Be it Nul, Union, Kermac or from wherever else. We also don’t allow fights with power weapons, so we want you to leave now and don’t you ever come back.” The Pertharian eyes the Fafnir and was obviously contemplating to vent his rage anyway, while the Nul scrambled to the Tavern exit. I had the strong feeling that this was a staged show, pre-arranged in case the Nul would be discovered. The Barkeep grunted and seemed to calm down. He jelled."You come back and I personally start a war against the Nul!" He was satisfied and so were the patrons. This locomotion however also served the Half Dai to slip away. I gave Narth the mental signal to approach officially with the Tigershark. It didn’t take long and one of the station’s owners ,a male humanoid with distinctive Shiss features walked over to a big central located table where two beings sat and drank. One of the men at that table was revealed as Captain Swift while he turned to the Shiss bastard. I recognized his face well from the recordings of the Danny Houston. My audio pick up overheard the Half Kermac say. “It might be of interest to you, we just received the docking request of a ship called the Silver Streak, commanded by Black Velvet and she is towing in the Mighty Nine as a prize to sell.” Captain Swift was human no doubt, but I believed he too had some non human genetics in his DNA as he appeared unusually tall, even sitting down and his skin had yellowish waxen hue. He looked up and said with surprise in his voice. “Are you sure it is the ship of that cut throat Volting?” An Oghar with elaborate decorated lower jar tusks and rough scaled skin sharing that big round table with Swift, touched one of his gold and jewel encrusted teeth and said. “I have heard much rumors and stories about Black Velvet, but nothing really substantial. No one has really seen her, no one knows if she is the same one that supposed to be active 500 years ago, or just someone using the same name.” Swift shrugged. “I haven’t met her so far either, but I know she is on the top ten wanted list of the Union and that takes some serious crime and they don’t put ghosts on that list.” Shea informed me silently. “The Oghar is Crimson Curse and his ship is the Bloody Mary. He is one of the most successful and experienced pirates of Freespace as he is in business for over 40 years.” Now my disguised ship became visible in the bright flood lights of the mooring arm and despite the crudely added oversized ISAH pods and the shoddy welded armor plates around its nose cone, it looked quite dangerous. I loved the modern sleek and foreboding look of its true form as it was my ship, but even in its disguise as Silver Streak it looked very dangerous and like a ship that had been at least twice from one end of the Galaxy to the other. Right behind her the Mighty Nine slipped onto another mooring point. Hans and Mao were aboard the captured pirate ship and maneuvered it into the parking position. Everyone in the Tavern was watching and the Oghar said. “It is the Mighty Nine alright, looks like she’s missing one drive pod and someone clipped her claws real good, two turrets gone and the third damaged, but leaving everything essential intact, looks like the Silver Streak has an excellent gunner.” The Captain of the Swift pointed at my ship and said. “That old Karthanian has some serious fire power. Look at the size of those Nul froth casters. Those aren’t easy to come by and even harder to install.” The Oghar kept fiddling with his tusks and grunted. “Them ISAH pods look like the old Three-Ninety B series. State of the art 500 years ago and I bet my left tusk they are Type XI and with four of those I think she is likely to make 350 to 400 klicks to the square second.” “I’d take genuine old ISAH Pods over that new Karthanian Scrap I got anytime. “Swift added. Har-Hi and I used the distraction to silently leave our table and enter the ghastly washroom of the Tavern. Har-Hi covered the false muzzle of his mask and said. “By the lords, this stinks worse than the Enviro tanks we had to clean.” We watched a burly Oghr leave one of the open stalls, trailing a gagging cloud of stench and I said while trying to keep it down. “Can you imagine the Enviro Tank on an Oghr ship?” Narth popped out of thin air after we were certain we were alone, touched us both and teleportet us back to the ship. Shea who was dressed in my usual Black Velvet leather outfit to pose as me for the initial contact with Brhama Port greeted us on the bridge and said. “There were no problems at all, they granted us mooring permit, but requested that we pay a mooring fee of 500 [Polo full weights for each ship.” I pulled the Nogoll mask and she waved her hand before her nose. “Say was the costume not enough, did you have to adapt the smell too?” I glared at her. “You should have seen or smelled what they called a washroom.” Har- Hi was already halfway to the Elevators and I followed him adding. “After Har-Hi and I changed we will make our official entrance and then stay as long as the Swift Profit. That ship will be our next target.” --""-- Dimon made sure the Nul were safely back aboard the Jooltar freelancer who provided them with transport before he went back to the lower levels of this asteroid base. It didn't take him long to find the sales stall of a Bitllor. This particular one, named Korko-Ju-Olpat had been here for many decades buying and selling the more uncommon ore types, gems and crystals. Dimon was not really in the market for gems or Lithium ore, but Korko had his ears everywhere and a handful beings knew he was a Kermac spy. Simply here to keep an eye on things for the MOI. Dimon did pick a particular beautiful fist sized Smaragd of the main sales display. The somewhat humanoid proportioned Bitlor came around his sales counter."Ah good Honsu, after meeting with the Nul, you find your way to me. I can let you have that Green rock for five hundred Full weights. I take Kerms,Union Credits,Kathris and Crwals too." "It is actually quite a fair price, this rock is particular nice. You would not know what this gem would bring on a Golden Bazaar?" "I doubt they will accept Kerms now. Someone there might offer you a thousand Union credits." "So it is true? The Golden did apply for Union membership?" "It's the biggest news from here to the other side of the Scutum arm. The Golden have applied and have been accepted in record time. This I might add makes a lot of people quite nervous, including of course your big friends. What did the Bennetts charge you for that little sharade?" "Those fools decided to wear disguises, pretending to be Pertharinas of all species. Not knowing a Tark tending the bar. The Bennetts made a nice little profit stomping around for a moment and enjoying their latest gifts of mine,including a genuine SII-Fafnir." "For a gift like that I would dom lots of things.The move of the Golden is old news my friend. The fact that the Takkians discovered their god is real and occupies a moon in the Auriga Xi system is the latest. Some say the Kermac lost control over one of their most ambitious projects. Making the wizards of the Tower quite upset." Behind his mask and the Honsu identity he cursed himself for taking too much time as Purple Worm trying to limit the damage, Nelson II and the PSI Corps is doing. He had apparently missed quite a few important developments. "Will they do something about it?" "I am not privileged to things that are discussed in the Tower of Wizards on Kermac Prime, but one would be a fool to think they ignore it. The very recent debacle with the Dolbarians added to the woes." Dimon had to think for a moment. "Dolbarians, small rodent like. Related to the Union's Holdians?" "Indeed, in itself perhaps a less important species but their location is anything but unimportant. A faulty mind shield is blamed, as it exposed the true nature of apparent assistants and aides. But no one can explain why the psionic abilities of these Kermac suddenly increased by substantial margins." The Bitlor merchant released air through his face folds in a whistling manner."The Dolbarians and a previously unknown species, the Xundrians applied jointly for Union membership, just very recently." Dimon placed an Union Credit box on the sales counter,displaying 50,000 credits."This little thing is yours, but if you know anything about a captured Nul, I add another one." "I know of only one Nul, a gray one and he is on its way to Sin 4." --""-- Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson